Kickin Date
by Jonesboy876
Summary: This is my first story so I'm nervous. But basically Jack and Kim are falling for each other after a magical night out and at 17. Who knows it may become something more. Read more to find out. Please remember to R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Jack pulled into the driveway and sighed, "Well here I am." He said to himself nervousily.

He got out nervously and suddenly got a chill. He was here to pick Kim up for their first date and he was extremley nervous.

It wasn't that her parents didn't like him, it was just that he wanted this evening to be prefect for Kim. He was just scared

that if he messed up that Kim wouldn't like him anymore. Jack nodded to himself one last time and headed to the door.

"Knock Knock," came the sound of Jack knocking on the Crawford's door.

"Dad, back away from the door." Kim demanded as she came down the stairs and spotting her dad heading for the door.

She hurried toward the door and quickly opened it to find...

"Jack... y-you look g-great," Kim studdered nervously.

"You look beautiful, Kim," Jack said beaming.

The two stood there looking at the other in awe of what they were about to do. A date. Each was nervous as to what would

happen tonight and what would happen between them due to it. They continued to stand there until walked up

and rested a hand on Kim's shoulder. He said, "Jack, you need to have her back by at least 11, and remember no funny business"

"Yes sir," Jack said. Jack led Kim out to his car and opened the door.

When they got to Falafell Phil's Jack helped her out. They walked in and Kim stopped.

"What happened to Phil's?" Kim asked.

"I might have talked Phil into closing early tonight so that we could have the entire place to ourselves." Jack smirked.

"Jack that is so sweet," Kim said blushing like a wild rose at the guy that she had a major crush on.

Jack lead Kim to the lone table in the restaurant. It had a white table clothe and candles on it. There were steaming

falafell balls sitting on the table. "I hope you don't mind Kim but I already ordered for us." Jack smiled knowing that he had

the whole place emptied out and that Phil wasn't even here; trusting him enough to lock up.

"Jack you know what I like so of course I don't care that you ordered for me," Kim said smiling at her best friend

for knowing her so well.

Kim walked over to the table and sat down, but jack had pulled her chair out for her and she missed. Falling down she

looks shocked at Jack, "What was that for?"

"I didn't mean to Kim, I'm sorry," Jack said with a sincere look on his face.

Jack helped her up and helped her into her chair. He went around the table and sat opposite her. "So Kim this is the

first part of a magical evening I have planned for us. The only thing I'm saying is that you really shouldn't get to full here."

They ate in mostly silence, talking a little about their day, but mostly staring into each other's eyes. Gosh Jack's

eyes look so hot in this light, Kim thought to herself.

Jack was at a lost for words, he looked into Kim's eyes and was instantly lost. As they finished eating the candles

began to burn out, reaching the end of their wicks. Jack and Kim both stared at the other, feelings neither could describe

washing over them. They leaned in, hearts racing and...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kickin it or anything else**

This is the second chapter to my first story so I hope you enjoy it and please remember to R&R!

**Kim's POV**

They walked out of Falafel Phil's hand in hand grinning like fools. They had just eaten and were now on their way to somewhere else to which Kim had no idea.

"I don't know where we are going now," Kim thought to herself, "but I don't think that Jack could get much more romantic than he is right now. I mean he has on his black Vans, dark but not quiet black jeans and his famous purple plaid shirt with a black undershirt. Then he takes me out on a "date." I wonder if he has something else planned for this evening."

**Jack's POV**

Kim didn't know it but Jack did have something planned for tonight. As they got back to his car he opened the door for her and then went around to get in himself.

"Hey Kim?" Jack asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you do me a favor and put this blindfold on? I want our next destination to be a surprise."

He handed her a blindfold of pink silk. She wrapped it around her head and gently tied it off so that it would stay put. Jack leaned over and turned the radio on so that Kim would be able to hear the road noise and try to guess where they were going.

Half an hour later Jack stopped the car and turned the radio off as the last notes of _Surfing the Lightning_ faded out. "Ok Kim. Here we are," Jack said quietly hoping that she would be excited, "but please don't take your blindfold off yet."

Kim nodded understanding and Jack got out and went around helping the blindfolded girl that he had a major crush on since the day they met out of the car. He took her hand and led her towards where he wanted her to go. He led her for about 50 ft. before suddenly letting go and backing away from her.

"Jack?" Kim asked, "Where did you go?"

"Its ok Kim, you can take off your blindfold now."

**Kim's POV**

Kim reached up and gingerly started undoing the loose knot that she had in the blindfold and removed it. She gasped at what she found standing before her. "Jack, what did you do?" She asked in utter amazement.

"I had the guys help me turn our lake into this," Jack said nervously, "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

The lake that had been the two's secret hangout for years had lights strung about it and there was a table and two chairs set up. The table had a basket on it and looked like this night be more than just a "date." Kim hoped it was as she had been wanting Jack to ask her out for some time now. They walked up and Jack helped her sit down before taking his own place at the table.

"Jack, you really didn't have to do all of this." Kim said.

"I wanted tonight to be a night that you would never forget," Jack admitted turning a little red.

Kim blushed too, "Jack, I don't forget anytime that we spend together."

They fell into a comfortable silence for about half a minute but Kim saw that Jack was tense, "Jack is something wrong?"

"Ok, Kim I can't do this anymore." Jack said quickly, "I have to tell you something right here right now."

"Ok. What is it?" Kim asked hoping she was right about what it was.

**Jack's POV**

Jack had never been so nervous in his life about what he was about to do. His guts felt like they might just fly out his mouth due to his nervousness. He took a deep breath and said, "Kim, I want you to know that I have liked you since the day we first met. I felt a connection with you that I have never felt before. As time has gone by I have gotten to know you and I like the person that I have gotten to know more. We have been through so much together that I don't want to hurt you when I ask this to you Kim."

He paused for a beat and looked Kim in the eyes only to find that she was crying. He reached his hand across the table and took hers. Drawing circles on her hand with his thumb. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's POV**

OMG! Jack really just did it! He asked me out! I am freaking out but I also kinda knew this would happen. Instead of answering Jack, I have something else in mind…

**Jack's POV**

OMG! I finally did it! I asked Kim Crawford out! I just hope she says yes.

"Jack…," Kim started.

"Yes Kim?"

Kim sat there motionless for a moment then suddenly launched herself at Jack over the table; knocking over the chair he was in and sending them both sprawling on the ground. As Jack sat up he found Kim on top of him with a new look in her eyes. He realized that she was still crying, but now of course she was on top of him.

"So, is that a yes?" Jack asked.

"Jack Brewer, I have a few things to say before I give you my answer." Kim smarted back with a smug look on her face, "First off, I want to say that you are one stuck up guy that also happens to have really great hair. Second I want to say that I have had the biggest crush on you since the day we met…"

"Kim? Wh- what are you trying to say?" Jack asked suddenly very unsure of himself and the whole situation.

"Jack… I guess what I am trying to say is…"

**Kim's POV**

"Second I just want to say that I have had the biggest crush on you since the day we met…"

Kim stopped herself here because she was shocked at what she saw as she looked down at Jack. The Jack Brewer was lying beneath her and he was crying. It hurt her to see this because Jack never cried.

"Kim? Wh-what are you trying to say?" Jack stammered quietly.

She liked that. Even though it really hurt her to see him cry she liked that he stammered when he did.

"Jack… I guess what I am trying to say is, that yes I will be your girlfriend." Kim said.

She watched as Jack laid his head down and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Kim, I'm sorry. You of all people know that I don't cry. It's just that every time I played this out in my head there seemed to be no way that you would actually say yes." Jack said shakily.

"Why wouldn't I Jack? You and I have been best friends forever and know almost everything about one another. Of course I said yes. Now will you please stop crying and give me a hug."

Jack sat up with Kim still on top of him and gave her a hug, softly whispering in her ear, "I love you, Kim, and I want you to know that."

She hugged him back but as she heard him say this she knew that something special had just been made and that it would never be the same friendship again. It would be more. "I love you too Jack."

**Jack's POV**

My alarm clock went off and I jumped out of bed knowing today was going to be a great day. I had the girl of my dreams as my girlfriend and absolutely nothing could ruin this day. I went to my closet and began picking out something to wear from my "extensive" wardrobe. I settled on my black Vans, some black jeans, and a shirt that Kim got me a few weeks back. It is a purple polo style shirt that was just right to show how athletic I was but also not make people wonder what was wrong with me. I got dressed and headed downstairs to find that my mom had made breakfast and left already. She makes the best pancakes in the world. So as I sat down to start eating I pulled out my phone to text Kim.

_Good morning beautiful _I texted her smirking. A few minutes later I got a reply

_Morning handsome :P _I laughed as I texted back.

_R u almost ready for school? I was going to pick u up_

_Im eating now so by the time you get here I will have been waiting for my prince for to long lol_

_Ok then I will see you in 10_.

With that I put my phone up and scarfed down the rest of my waffles.

When I arrived at Kim's house, sure enough there she was on her front porch waiting. She came over and got in with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"My dad wants to talk to you. He is inside, and he took off this morning so he could."

Jack got a strange feeling at that, but he got out and went into Kim's house to find her dad waiting in the living room.

"Jack, my boy, please have a seat."

Jack sat opposite Mr. Crawford and instantly began sweating bullets. Kim's dad liked Jack but now Jack was Kim's boyfriend and He didn't know how her parents had taken it.

"Jack, something has come to my attention that I feel must be discussed between me and you."

"Yes sir. What is it?"

"Well you see, when you brought Kimmy home last night and then left she was really excited about something. When I asked her she said that I couldn't get mad but that you had asked her out and that she had said yes. I didn't get mad but I told her that when she saw you next to tell you that I wanted to have a talk. Well now we are here talking and I just want to say something to you Jack."

Jack nodded his understanding and Mr. Crawford continued, "Jack, what I want to tell you is something that I have never told anyone before and probably never will. Son, you make my daughter very happy. I want you two to be together and I have always compared all of Kim's other boyfriends to you. I did this to myself of course. But as happy as you make her I also am her father and I want you to know that if you ever hurt my little girl that I will kill you."

"Yes sir. I understand and I just want you to know, sir, that I appreciate that you approve of Kim and I dating. But I also realize now that I should have also asked your permission before I asked Kim." Jack replied firmly.

"Jack, you don't have to do that. This isn't medieval times. You don't need my permission to date her, you need hers. However, you do need my permission to marry her so don't get to crazy," Mr. Crawford said chuckling.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else you needed because we are going to be late for school as it is."

"No Jack there isn't but just remember everything I have said"

"Yes sir."

**Just want to give a shout out to everyone that has read so far and say that I love hearing back and I hope to hear more in the near future! Expect another update in the next few days and remember to stay thirsty for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No One's POV**

As Jack and Kim got to school they had talked and decided that they would tell their friends right then. Jack helped Kim out of car and they held hands as they walked towards the school together. They heard whispers from guys and girls alike, not catching most of them but getting what they caught on to what they were saying. "Did they finally make it official?" One girl asked someone. "Maybe but I don't know." Kim looked at Jack and smiled as she knew that he most likely had something special planned to tell their friends. They walked to the door, Jack opening the door for her. Then he suddenly picked Kim up bridal style and ran down the hall with Kim screaming with glee. They arrived at Kim's locker to find that their friends were there waiting on them like they usually did.

"Yo, Jack what going on with you two?" Jerry asked a little too loud.

Jack pulled Jerry aside and whispered something in his ear. "NO WAY BRO! YOU ASKED KIM OUT!"

"Gee, thanks for announcing it to the whole school Jerry," Kim said angrily.

Milton said, "Well Kim, we were all just waiting on it. We all know that you two have had major crushes on each other for a while. Everyone has known it, except apparently you two."

"Whatever Milton." Kim said as she went to digging in her locker for her books.

**Kim's POV**

Kim was standing at her locker after being totally embarrassed by Jerry, getting her books out for the day. She didn't hear Jack come up behind her and didn't realize he was there until he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder saying, "Kim, you know that was just Jerry being Jerry. You shouldn't be mad at him. I love you Kim." With that Jack was going to place a kiss on her cheek but Kim turned to look at him and they kissed.

"OOOOHHHH!" came calls from all over the halls.

Kim stood there with her lips planted on Jack's and it felt like the first time. There were fireworks and she didn't care who saw this, all that matter was that she needed Jack to keep kissing her. They stood there kissing until the need for air came and then they slowly pulled back. "Kim…" Jack breathed.

"Jack…" Kim started trying to get her breath back, "I love you too."

**Jack's POV**

Jack was in utter amazement. He was going to plant a kiss on Kim's cheek when she turned and they kissed again. He felt fireworks again and never wanted it to end. His knees felt like butter and he felt like if it wasn't for Kim they would fail him. At that moment he knew something. This was that Kim was the girl he had always dreamed about. He knew that one day he was going to ask Kim to marry him and he hoped it was sooner than later, but he wanted to at least graduate first. Jack decided that his girl didn't need to walk so he picked Kim up again and carried her to class.


	5. One Year Later

**One Year Later…**

**Jack's POV**

They were 18 and seniors. They graduated next month and Jack had the biggest surprise in Kim's life. He had a plan and he was sure he would say yes. Jacked pulled into the Crawford's driveway and Kim came running out to him. "Good morning beautiful," Jack said.

"Good morning handsome," Kim said back as they kissed.

"Hey can you jump in the car for a minute I need to have a word with your parents." Jack said pleadingly.

"Ok Jack, but don't take forever please."

Jack helped Kim in his car and then went to the front door. He knocked and it immediately opened to Mr. Crawford. "I've been expecting this Jack. Come in and talk son."

Jack went in with Mr. Crawford and closed the door. They sat down in the living room like they had the year before when Jack and Kim had first started dating. "Mr. Crawford-" Jack started but was cut off by Mr. Crawford.

"Jack, please just call me Jim."

"Ok, Jim, you know that Kim and I have been dating for a year now and I really love your daughter sir. I have remembered what you said to me the day that we sat here and talked. You said that I didn't have to ask your permission to date Kim but that I did if I wanted to marry her. Well, Jim that is what I am here to do today. I am asking for your blessing if you would have me as your son in law."

Jim's eyes started to tear up a bit as he said, "Jack, son, I have always thought of you as one of the family because you take care of my Kimmy and I know that you would take care of her. I want you to know this as I tell you that I give you my blessing. You can marry my daughter. But first you have to show me the ring."

Jack went over to where Jim was sitting and he pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a white gold ring with a diamond inset into the middle with an emerald and a sapphire on either side. "Son, she will love it. Now when are you planning on proposing to her?"

"I was planning to do it at our graduation"

"Ok, well Jack you better get going to school."

**Kim's POV**

I was sitting in Jack's car waiting and when he finally came out of my house, I saw that my dad was crying. I wonder what that is about. I will have to question him later but right now Jack is beaming and I want to know why. As he climbed in I asked, "So what was that about?"

He replied, "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about Kimmy."

OK, something is totally going on. He hardly ever calls me Kimmy unless he has something planned. "What is it that you have planned?" I asked.

"Kimmy, why do you think that I always have something planned? Can't I just have a casual conversation with your dad without my beautiful girlfriend questioning me?"

"Ok whatever Jack but I will find out and you know it," Kim smirked as they pulled out of the driveway.

**Kim's POV**

The rest of that day flew by until Jack dropped Kim off at home. He kissed her goodbye for like the eighth time, "I love you, Kimmy."

"I love you too, Jack. I will text you later, ok?"

"Ok gorgeous I'll be waiting." Jack said as he climbed back into his car with a smirk.

I walked in my house, "Dad where are you? I need to talk to you."

"I'm in the kitchen sweety." I heard back.

I walked into the kitchen to find my dad cooking spaghetti and not looking at me. "So dad what did you and Jack talk about this morning?"

"We just exchanged a few words, you know just checking how each of us was doing. Guy stuff."

I could tell he was hiding something as he always gets defensive when he is hiding something. "Ok dad, whatever, if neither you nor Jack will tell me then I guess I will have to wait and see what it is."

**Jack's POV**

I was so excited. I got permission to marry the girl I love and I have the perfect way to do it. Now I just have to keep from telling anyone cause if I do then everyone will know.


	6. Proposals

**One Month Later, The Day of Graduation**

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I were standing there in the crowd in our caps and gowns. It was horrible cause in the California heat we were sweltering. We were just as excited as everyone else that we never had to come back to this school.

"Yo, Jack I can't believe this day finally came," Jerry said behind me.

Kim turned around to him and said, "Yeah Jerry, we can't believe that it is here too. We all expected that you would be graduating around the time of our 20 year class reunion."

"Yeah but- but – but" Jerry stammered as the rest of us laughed at his expense.

I turned to Kim and said, "Kim, I have something that I need to ask you."

Kim looked at me and blushed, "Jack you can ask me anything. You don't need to ask me permission."

"Ok well then here goes nothing. Kimberly Anne Crawford, would you make me the happiest an on the face of the earth and become my wife?" I asked as I climbed down on one knee.

**Kim's POV**

I didn't expect this. Certainly not right now. I started to cry as Jack asked because he reached into his cap and pulled out a ring box, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I started to get choked so I reached down for Jack's hand and I pulled him up to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Jack, I would love to be your wife." I managed to whisper.

Jack started crying too as he leaned down and passionately kissed me right there in front of God and everyone. "I love you so much Kim."

"I love-" I started.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford" came the sound of my name from the podium. This meant that it was my turn to go and accept my diploma. I was crying as I approached the stage, my shoulders physically shaking. I got up on stage and got strange looks from everyone and I felt like I owed them all an explanation. I whispered to the principle, "Can I please say a few words?"

"Anything Kim."  
>I approached the podium and was still shaking. I looked out over the crowd and located my dad sitting there with a video camera trained on me. I looked to where I was sitting and saw Jack sitting there crying and making a heart at me with his hands.<p>

"I just want to say a few things to commemorate this day and all that it means to me. I want to start by saying thank you to all the teachers for having put up with all of us. I know that it isn't easy being in charge of so many of us. I want to go on to thank my father for raising me and helping to turn me into the woman I am today, but I do wish that my mother could be here with us today. I know that she is in a better place. Lastly, I want to thank my handsome, smart, perfect fiancé, Jack Brewer, who just proposed to me right before I came up here. Thanks a lot babe. I didn't want to have to say anything but I love you so much that I would do anything for you. I love you." With this being said I walked off the stage to an enormous amount of applause staring at Jack the whole time, he was getting hooted and patted on the back.

**Jack's POV**

I thought I would die before I asked Kim. I didn't and I'm glad because I get to spend the rest of my life with her. My plan worked and she got called up to the podium just after I asked. The last thing I expected was for her to want to say anything about graduating, let alone to tell everyone present that we were now engaged. I was sitting here crying tears of joy because she said yes.

"Jack, I am happy for you bro!" Jerry yelled in my ear.

"So Jack do you want help planning the wedding?" Milton asked.

"Well Milton, I haven't talked to Kim about it but if you're thinking anything like what you did for Bobby then yes." I replied with tears still falling and a smirk.

Kim came back right then and I just felt the love I had for her swell to unimaginable levels. As she walked up I pulled her to me and we made out stopping only when air became necessary. "Jack I love you." Kim whispered to me, "I'm so excited and I can't believe you did that."

"I love you too, Kimmy and to be honest I almost died doing it."

"Well I for one am glad you didn't," Kim said with a smile and gave me a small kiss.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, on the happy note I would like to announce that we are done with another wonderful school year and that you may launch your caps."

**Jim's POV**

There was a roar of applause as the new graduates launched their caps skyward. I had the camera trained on Jack and Kim who after throwing each other's cap went back to kissing. I was so happy for my Kimmy. I wanted nothing than for her to be happy and I knew that Jack was the one that did that.

**Milly Brewer's POV**

I listened as Kim talked, knowing that she was Jacks girlfriend and I really liked her. I almost had a heart attack when she said that Jack and her where engaged! I hadn't the slightest clue and I doubt that Mark did.

**Mark Brewer's POV**

My son proposed and he didn't even warn his old man. I fell out of my seat when Kim said that they were engaged. I know Milly didn't know otherwise she would have told me, even if Jack had asked her not to. I would have told her too, cause she knows when I am hiding something and always finds out. She found out the day before that I was going to propose to her. I still don't know how, I didn't tell her yet she refuses to tell me.

**No One's POV**

After picking up their caps, Jack and Kim walked to find their parents who happened to be sitting near each other. Both were grinning their heads off at the newly engaged couple.

"Jack my boy, I told you she would say yes," Jim said tearing up.

"Yes sir, you did and I am glad I listened," Jack said pulling his father in law in for a hug.

"Son, why didn't you tell your father or I that you were planning on doing this?" Milly demanded.

"Honestly mom, it was because I didn't think you guys would be able to contain yourselves and not tell everyone you knew." Jack said back, "I had to tell Jim because I knew that I needed his blessing to be able to ask Kim." At this Kim came up next to Jack and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss, mumbling something inaudible into the kiss.

**Kim's POV**

I still couldn't believe that my dad had managed to keep it a secret from me for a month. I knew it had to have been killing him.

"Daddy, thank you. Jack makes me so happy and I always wanted this. I love you daddy." Kim said beaming,

"You're welcome baby, but I knew that you loved Jack and all I want is to see my princess happy." Jim said with a wink.

Kim took her dad over to where Jack and his parents were, Jack catching her in a hug and giving her a gentle kiss, mumbling into the kiss, "I love you Kim."

I smiled at this and knew that I was going to explode with happiness unless I pulled out of the kiss. I pulled away and looked over at Jack's parents who both gave me a hug and said, "Kim welcome to the family."

I started to cry all over again and told them that I was glad to be a part of it. I showed Milly the ring and she looked at me and said, "Kim, I want you to know something about this ring. It isn't some ring that Jack bought. This was the engagement ring belonged that Jack's grandmother and then she gave it to Mark to give to me when he proposed. I gave it to Jack many years ago during a health scare and explained this to him. I told him that whoever he gave this ring to, he had to stay with that person forever because the ring stood for eternal love. He swore to me that he would only use it when he found the one woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

"Milly, I understand and I love the ring. It is beautiful, but I wouldn't have cared if Jack had proposed to me with a Ring Pop. I love him and I would have said yes no matter what."

I felt arms snake around me and I leaned back into the embrace. I love Jack and no matter what we will always be together.

**IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHERE THE PROPOSAL DURING GRADUATION CAME FROM I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT! PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R!**


	7. Planning

**OK SO ITS BEEN THREE HOURS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE AND I'M BORED AND NO ONE HAS GIVEN ME AN ANSWER AS TO WHERE THE PROPOSAL DURING GRADUATION CAME FROM. SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE EVERYONE READING REMEMBER TO R&R! I LOVE HEARING BACK FROM EVERYONE!**

**Jack's POV**

A week after I proposed to Kim we decided to move in together. I was so excited but now I must admit, I have never felt as loved as I know I am now. I'm lying in bed at 5:45 am, 15 minutes before Kim and I have to get up to be able to make it to work on time. I often ask myself wondering why it is that I wake up before the alarm clock goes off, then I realize that it is because I have the most beautiful woman in the world lying in my arms and she looks even more like an angel when she is asleep.

I looked at her and sighed with content; I loved Kim and I never want to let her go. But I must have been staring longer than I thought because the alarm clock went off. I reached over and smacked to off button as Kim wriggled in my grasp. She never wanted to wake up in the morning but I always managed to find a way to make her. I wrapped my arms around her only to realize, the night before coming back, that we were both naked. At this I smiled inwardly and pulled Kim across the bed to me so that her back was against my chest. Leaning down next to her ear I whispered, "Good morning beautiful."

Kim turned over and looked at me as a smile slowly spread over her face. She looked so hot when she was still sleepy and smiled at me. She snuggled closer to me and muttered, "Good morning Jack, How did you sleep?"

It was always the same question from her every morning. Typically my response was ok, just fine, or something along those lines, but today I was in a really good mood. "I slept just fine knowing that there was an angel in bed with me."

"Oh is that your way of thanking me for last night?" Kim asked sleep still in her voice.

"Maybe it is, or maybe this is," I replied smirking as I gave my fiancé a kiss good morning. "I love you Kim."

"Hey Jack, remind me to call your mother later and ask her when you were replaced by an alien. You are in a really good mood today and it is odd, but a good odd." Kim said finally opening her eyes.

"And there are the eyes I wake up to see every day," I smiled as I gave her another kiss.

"Really you wake up every day to see my eyes? I would have thought you would wake up every day to see me do this," Kim smarted as she climbed out of bed, swaying her hips at me as she headed towards the bathroom.

Man, that woman really knows how to get me. I found myself staring as she walked out of the room. She stuck her head out and said, "Jack, sweety, you really should close your mouth. You'll catch a fly."

I quickly shut my mouth still in amazement that Kim had just done that. I could tell today was going to be a good day, and to think our wedding day is still 2 months down the road.

**Kim's POV**

Jack knew exactly how to make me get up in the mornings. Which I find really sweet and hot. But it also kinda stumps me because no one has ever been able to make me get right up in the morning. And NEVER in a good mood. So when he does this every morning I find myself wanting to make him happy as well. So I often tease him in the morning in some way. I know its kinda mean but he has never complained so I must be doing something right.

I headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower so that I didn't go into work smelling like sex. Not that I don't like the smell, but I found that you get mixed reactions. After my shower I came walking out of the bathroom wearing one of Jack's shirts. "Oh so you're taking my clothes again?" Jack teased.

"Yep. You got a probe with it then you can just come and take it from me." I replied sticking out my tongue.

I headed to the closet and started to pick out my clothes for the day, when I felt a set of hands snake around my waist before picking me up. "Jack! What do you think you are doing! We have to get ready for the appointment today!"

Jack just stopped and carefully set me down, looking rather red. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Jack looked really embarrassed, "Yeah I kinda did babe. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jack. But come on help e find something to where and then go take your shower."

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe I forgot about the appointment! But this also explains why I was in such a good mood. The appointment was with the wedding planners so that we could pick the colors we wanted, the type of cake, etc. so all in all it was going to be a good day in the Brewer apartment. I took a quick shower after helping Kim pick a nice dress that came down to her knee and some leggings to go under it because she hated dresses. I came out of the bathroom to find that Kim has laid out some clothes on our bed for me to put on. They are a set of dark black jeans, the black Vans that I almost always wear, and the same shirt I wore for our first "date"

I walked into our kitchenette after getting dressed to find Kim eating a bowl of cereal. "If you would have waited I would have made us something babe."

"Well, you were taking too long and I was hungry so I decided I would go ahead and eat." Kim replied.

I went to the counter and just got a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats. I sat down next to Kim and saw that she was watching the teen national karate tournament. There were new students from the Bobby Wasabi dojo there that Kim and I had trained. Kim and I work there. We started in high school and then Kim left for a year to train in Japan at the Oti Academy. It was hard not seeing her for a year but when she came back it was like whoa. She is now a 5th degree black belt and has taught me everything she knows but I haven't taken my belt exam yet so I am still a 4th. We love our job and not just because we get to be around each other 24/7. It is fun to teach others and the old gang still comes over every day.

Kim and I finished about the same time while still rooting for our students. The kids were doing great and even if they didn't win they are having fun. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I went to get it as Kim headed back to our bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. I opened the door to find the planners here right on time. "Please come in and make yourselves comfortable."

They took a seat on the couch and after about four hours they finally were able to get up again. Yes, it took us four hours to make the wedding plans, but we only have one wedding so shut it. In the end we decided to go with a two tier cake, the first tier red velvet and the second chocolate, half the table clothes would be blue and the other half would be a dark shade of pink, and the plates would be the opposite color of the table clothes.

We showed the planners out and headed out to the dojo…

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE DOJO? READ AND FIND OUT! PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R! OH AND IF ANYONE KNOWS THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION EARLIER PLEASE FEEL FREE TO RESPOND!**


	8. Wedding Day!

**Hey all my readers! Missed you all and sorry for the delays things been kinda weird for me lately. I promised a shout out to all u who guessed and those people are…Kelly, and Camela1998. Buerkat I'm not sure if it is from that too so u get one as well.**

**Jack's POV**

This is it. The day I have waited for since I met Kim. So why am I so nervous?

"Yo, bro, you gotta calm down man. We only have one more shirt so u can't pit stain that one too." Jerry said.

"I know I guess I just want everything to be perfect for Kimmy today."

"Well Jack, if you look at the odds statistically, you and Kim will be together forever." Milton said as though it was obvious.

"Thanks guys. Hey Rudy! You ready to be my best man?"

**Kim's POV**

"I look beautiful."

"Kim, I don't think I've seen a more beautiful bride." Milly, Jack's mom, said.

"Thanks Mrs. B. That means a lot." I give her a hug.

"Well my dear, I don't think you can call me that, as soon you will be Mrs. B." Milly said smiling.

**No One's POV**

An hour and a half later, Jack stood at the altar and the music began playing the traditional wedding march. Everyone stood as Kim walked in on her father's arm. The gathered families started whispering to one another at how good she looked. A few of the women crying. Kim walked down to the altar and her father gave her to Jack, giving Kim a kiss.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Jack Brewer, and this woman, Kimberly Crawford, in holy matrimony…." (Sorry guys I'm skipping the boring part and getting straight to the action)

"Do you, Jack, take Kim to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health?"

"I do." Jack say prideful.

"Do you, Kimberly, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health?"

"I do," Kim says looking at Jack.

"Then by the power invested in me by the great state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jack turns to Kim and dips her as the kiss, a cheer going up from the families.

They kiss for about twenty seconds before they stand up to cheers.

**Sorry this one is so short guys. I need ideas for the honeymoon. Paris? Hawaii? I'd love suggestions. R&R!**


End file.
